Resistors are fundamental elements in circuit design and play an important role to achieve desired functions in a circuit. For example, resistors are implemented within integrated circuits, and can be integrated into hybrid circuits. Moreover, resistors are used in electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection circuits, and work in conjunction with diodes or capacitors to provide ESD protection for internal circuits.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.